Special Events
This page catalogues special events in Bit Heroes. Cross-reference with Patch Notes. Christmas (2018) From the 11/30/2018 Patch Notes: * All daily bonuses are doubled throughout the month of December. Happy Holidays! * Visit Grampz in town for a special winter gift! From the 12/14/2018 Patch Notes: * Holiday cheer is here! Collect free presents in town each day for the next 12 days! * Items obtained: ** Day 1: Dark Crintus Body (cosmetic body), Dark Crintus Head (cosmetic head), Mr. Frosto Body (cosmetic body)For those who haven't gotten it before., Mr. Frosto Head (cosmetic head), Major Energy Potion (+80 Energy) ** Day 2: Candy Cane (cosmetic accessory), 1 Stat Point, 40 gems ** Day 3: Turkey Leg (cosmetic sword/axe/spear/staff), Gingerbro (cosmetic pet), Major Ticket Pouch (+8 Tickets), 40 gems ** Day 4: Rudy Body (cosmetic body), Rudy Head (cosmetic head), 20 Mount Guts, 20 Rune Fragment ** Day 5: Stockin (cosmetic pet), Presents (cosmetic accessory), 25 Component Cream, 40 gems ** Day 6: Milk and Cookies (Capture Rate +50% for 24 hours), 10 Ginger Snaps, Average Badge Pouch (+5 Badges), 25 Critter Jelly ** Day 7: Prewbin Sweater (cosmetic body), Grumpis Body (cosmetic body), Grumpis Head (cosmetic head), Broccoli (Item Find, Exp, Gold Find and Movement Speed +75% for 24 hours) ** Day 8: Peter Sweater (cosmetic body), Peter Face (cosmetic head), Coco (cosmetic axe), 50 gems ** Day 9: Prewbin Hoodie (cosmetic body), Prewbin Face (cosmetic head), Jolly Blade (cosmetic sword), Major Ticket Pouch (+8 Tickets), Major Energy Potion (+80 Energy) ** Day 10: 50 gems ** Day 11: 20 Mount Guts, 20 Rune Fragment Thanksgiving (2018) From the 11/16/2018 patch notes: * Collect free gifts in town each day for the next 7 days! ** Items obtained: *** Day 1: Gravy (Cosmetic Mount), 1 Stat Point *** Day 2: Sun Hat (Cosmetic Head), Delicious Feast, 40 gems *** Day 3: Pilgrim Coat (Cosmetic Body), Can Of Peas (+200 energy), 40 gems *** Day 4: Pilgrim Bonnet (Cosmetic Head), Can Of Corn (+20 badges), 40 gems *** Day 5: Pilgrim Dress (Cosmetic Body), Can Of Ketchup (+20 tickets), 40 gems *** Day 6: Gobbz (Cosmetic Pet), Cranberry Sauce (+8 shards), 40 gems *** Day 7: Stuffin' (+20 tokens), 40 gems * Note: You won't get new cosmetics (except mount) if you have gotten them already from last year. Kongregate/Extra Life (2018) Anyone who donated to Kongregate's Extra Life fundraiser received Extra Life-exclusive cosmetics. * Donations of $5 will get you the cosmetic wings and pet. * Donations of $10 will get you the wings, pet, and also a cosmetic armor set. Halloween (2018) From the 10/26/2018 patch notes: * Halloween is here! Trick or treat with the friendly townsfolk for some special rewards! **Items obtained from NPCs: *** 1 Yellow Candy, 40 gems (Ishmael) *** 1 Yellow Candy, 40 gems (Ingrid) *** Toga Virilis, Attika Wreath, 1 Red Candy (Grent) *** Spacecadet Uniform, Lt. Logic, 1 Pink Candy (Prof. Haile) *** 1 Legendary Enchant, 40 gems (Derwin) *** Frosted Doughy Ring, 1 Green Candy (Grampz) *** Zany Suit, Thing Face, 1 Pink Candy (Nikko) *** Sheetman, 1 Broccoli (Quinn) *** Dr. Bitgood, Sweet Bit O' Mine, 1 Blue Candy (Nyxn) *** 1 Green Candy, 40 gems (Xaren) *** Wicken Robes, Witch Hat, 1 Red Candy (Brenne) *** 1 Blue Candy, 40 gems (Agnar) *** 1000 Seashell, 40 gems (Grella on Fishing Island) ** Items obtained from Jack-o'-lanterns: *** Reason for Living, 1 Stat Point *** Inflatable Sumo Suit, Sumo Cap, 30 Rune Fragment *** Vampy Attire, Slicked Vampy Hair, 30 Component Cream *** Adolescent Wolf, Kool Wolf Mask, 30 Critter Jelly *** Furry Catfit, Cat Ears Duh, 30 Mount Guts *** Lucha Libre Tights, Lucha Libre Mask, 1 Broccoli (Fishing Island) *** Hot Dog, 1 Stat Point (Fishing Island) Kong'iversary (2018) From the 8/31/2018 patch notes: * Happy Kongiversary! Talk with the friendly townsfolk for some special rewards! ** Items obtained: 1 Stat ResetRare Consumable, reset your stat points, 1 Legendary Enchant, 5 Jelly Donut, Badges Jelly Cup, Shards Jelly Cup, Tickets Jelly Cup, Tokens Jelly Cup, Energy Jelly Cup, 5 Mount Candy (bait), 20 Rune Fragment, 20 Mount Guts, 1 Stat Point, 200 gems, 1000 SeashellsTalk to Grella in Fishing area, Super ScrollTalk to Jopo (orange jelly Opo) in main area * Each day this month will have a sale in the shop at a cheaper value than normal. * All daily bonuses are doubled throughout the month of September. Happy Kong'iversary! Happy Mobileversary (May 2018) From the 5/4/2018 patch notes: * Happy Mobileversary! This month marks 1 year of Bit Heroes on Android and IOS devices. Talk with the friendly townsfolk for some special rewards! ** Items obtained: Digito (cosmetic pet), 1 Legendary Enchant, 5 Jelly Donut, Badges Jelly Cup, Shards Jelly Cup, Tickets Jelly Cup, Tokens Jelly Cup, Energy Jelly Cup, 5 Mount Candy (bait), 20 Rune Fragment, 20 Mount Guts, 1 Stat Point, 200 gems, 1000 Seashells, Super ScrollTalk to Shroogle (purple jelly Shrump) in main area * Each day this month will have a sale in the shop at a cheaper value than normal. * All daily bonuses are doubled throughout the month of May. Happy Mobileversary! Christmas (2017) From the 12/1/2017 patch notes: * All daily bonuses are doubled throughout the month of December. Happy Holidays! * Visit Grampz in town for a special winter gift! From the 12/15/2017 patch notes: * Holiday cheer is here! Collect free presents in town each day for the next 12 days! See Christmas (2017) for details. Thanksgiving (2017) From the developer: * Available for the next two days - find all McGobblesteins in town for some special goodies and check out the shop for our Black Friday deals! See Thanksgiving (2017) for details. Kongregate/Extra Life (Nov 2017) Anyone who donated to Kongregate's Extra Life fundraiser received a cosmetic set of wings and halo plus a cosmetic dice pet. Halloween (2017) From the 10/31/2017 patch notes: * Halloween is here! Trick or treat with the friendly townsfolk for some special rewards! * 15% off everything in the shop for the next 3 days! * Doubled daily bonuses for the next 3 days! See Halloween (2017) for details. Kong'iversary (2017) The Kong'iversary was a week-long event to celebrate Bit Heroes' first anniversary on Kongregate. The Kong'iversary ran from 2017-09-30 to 2017-10-06. From the 9/30/2017 patch notes: * Celebrating Bit Heroes one year anniversary of being on Kongregate! * All daily bonuses are doubled for this week! * New sales will be appearing every day this week! See Kong'iversary (2017) for details. Two Million Accounts Celebration (July 2017) From the 7/28/2017 patch notes: * Celebrating over two million accounts! Login each day for the next 7 days to collect a unique Eluria Cosmetic item! Google Play Pre-registration (April 2017) The pre-registration period was open from 2017-04-27 to 2017-05-10. Players in regions that already had access to the Bit Heroes mobile beta could not pre-register. From the errata: * Bit Heroes is now available for pre-registration on Google Play. Players who pre-register receive the Droid pet cosmetic, 10 PvP tickets, 100 Energy, 100 Gems, and 10000 Gold. Easter (April 2017) From the 4/16/2017 patch notes: * A new easter Pet Egg will be available in the shop this week. This egg can contain any of the defense or offense pets for 20% off. * All players that login during this week will receive the Lilbun pet cosmetic. A Bit of Holiday Cheer (Christmas 2016) "A Bit of Holiday Cheer" was the 2016 Christmas event, which ran from 2016-12-16 to 2016-12-26. From the 12/16/2016 patch notes: * "A Bit of Holiday Cheer" event has started! * 10 day holiday countdown, with each day bringing something new. See A Bit of Holiday Cheer (2016) for details. Notes Category:Other